


Lop-eared

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bunbert, Come Eating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, slight Come Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Animal Planet brings up some untimely questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lop-eared

There was something unhealthily satisfying about having a bunny boy sprawled across his lap whining pitifully. Said bunny squirms, rolls over, and nuzzles his chest. Bro drops a large hand on his head, right between the two large lop ears, and scratches his hair. John turns up into the touch, humming happily. Something – really - unhealthily satisfying.

John tilts his pretty face up to him and parts those soft pink lips, “Broooo! Come on don’t stop!” How nice it’d be to hear those exact words while John was bent over in front of him. He resumes petting the thick black locks of hair, fine and softer than silk. John squeaks a happy noise and buries his face in Bro’s abs.

Bro had obtained John a few months back, when the little bunny had clung to him in the rain begging for food and crying. He couldn’t resist those big blue eyes full of tears. Or the cute fluffy tail that twitched when the boy shivered. Or the perfectly round butt said cute fluffy tail was attached to. In the end Bro had taken him home without too much of a fuss. John adjusted to living with him well, and melted into his and Dave’s everyday life with ease. Regardless, John spent most of his time curled up to Bro’s side and hadn’t spent much time with Dave. As a result, though the two younger ones were close, John was quite attached to Bro.

Things had ended up like this; John innocently rubbing his dick in all the right ways while being blissfully unaware of the reaction he was getting from Bro. They spent most days sprawled out on the couch together while Bro worked, John occasionally helping by fetching fabric or posing with the newest models for Bro to take pictures of. He still doesn’t know what exactly the smuppets were for. Bro plans to keep it that way. No need to corrupt the sweet li’l thing. Yet. To be truthful Bro really just wanted to flip him over and fuck his brains into the couch. If John kept rubbing his nose against the top hem of his pants, it was going to happen sooner rather than later.

Bro shifts, trying to subtly adjust the tent in his pants without alerting John to its presence. The tiny brunette mumbles, pouting up a him, before settling back down. His little fingers curl into Bro’s inner thigh and his frail body balls itself up until he was a round, squishy mass against Bro’s side. God he was adorable. One of Bro’s hands stays in John’s hair while the other makes itself busy with the television remote, trying to flip through and find something that would distract him from the warm puffs of air breezing across the head of his cock through the denim.

Just as he makes it to the animal planet, John rolls over and tucks his face into Bro’s thigh, eyes peering up at the screen through the curtain of his hair. A quick whoosh of air is sucked in through clenched teeth, Bro exhaling slowly when John huddles back down. Large fingers tighten subconsciously, then flip one floppy ear back when it slips over John’s face. A happy sigh greets him, John’s soft voice thanking him before fading back as he focuses on the show playing. A nature documentary about rabbits. How cliché.

“Hey Bro, do you think I’m like a normal bunny?” He doesn’t turn to face him, instead keeping his eyes glued to the screen like it might answer all the questions he has about life. It actually might do that.

“I think yer a brat who really needs to learn personal space, so yeah.” His answer earns him a nearly silent _oh_ then John goes quiet, his should slumping just the slightest. Fuck. “But yer cute so I’ll let it slide. Don’ know what I’d do without my bunny sidekick.” This gets a small giggle and John perks back up.

Once he stops moving so much, Bro actually manages to will his cock down and pay attention to the information being presented. Growing up he never had pets, and in the apartment he could never let Dave get one. So his knowledge of things like rabbits, cats, or dogs was limited. John watches with rapt attention, tossing hushed questions at Bro once in awhile. Near a half hour in, they begin talking about rabbits going into heat.

That’s also the time when John starts wiggling around more. Pink begins to dye the tips of his ears, and he goes uncharacteristically silent. Not even a giggle. Bro traces a finger across the boy’s thin shoulders, relishing the way John shudders and hunches away from him. Even the back of his neck is red. Careful to keep his lower body still, Bro leans forward just enough to examine the front of John’s short – _tooshort_ \- bottoms. There’s a slight, but visible, tent bulge forming, and John crosses his thighs to hide it.

When he speaks up again, his voice is more air than words, “Bro, do you think a bunny like me could go into heat too? Just like a regular bunny?” Bro lets one hand slide down to John’s waist, and strokes his thumb across the thin shirt fabric.

“Yeah, I ‘spose so. It wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.” John nods again, mumbling low enough that Bro can’t hear him. Of its own accord, Bro’s hand finds its way to the hem of John’s shirt, lifting it up and snaking under it to soak in John’s body heat and the feel of his silky skin. His focus is directed purely towards John, how young and sweet he is. He wants nothing more than to hoist him up, cover him in kisses, and taste him.

Suddenly John’s sitting up and sliding away from him, face turned away and every exposed bit of skin a deep red. “John, ya’lright?” The slight flinch he gets when he reaches for John hurts more than it should, but he lays a hand over John’s shoulder lightly anyway. Still looking in the other direct, John leans into the touch but doesn’t say a word. “Come ‘ere.” Shaking oh so slightly, John inches back to him. Bro bows his head and strokes one of John’s long ears, “What’s wrong?”

John’s voice is strained, “I’m- I feel funny.”

He should have expected that. Bro tugs the boy back onto his lap and shushes him gently. Sure enough, there’s a dark spot forming on the front of John’s bottoms and his plump lower lip is trembling as he sucks in deep gulps of air. Slowly, John begins to rock down onto Bro’s thighs, spreading his own apart to sink lower and Bro can feel the warmth of his erection even through all three layers of fabric. Now he wished he’d sprung for the boxers this morning, the metal of his zipper was chafing uncomfortably with every movement of John’s body. He was painfully hard, trying desperately to not pull John against his chest and grind against the miniscule space between his pearl-white thighs.

A short gasp is all it takes for his resolve to crumble. His hands grip John arms, guiding him easily – John was so small _too small_ – to his chest. John’s light voice is cut off when Bro’s dick lodges itself right in the crevice of his ass and presses the dampening fabric of the boy’s underwear against his taint. Rather than move away, John speeds up, lithe body bounce and grinding as he tries to get more contact and more pressure. Bro drops his hands to John’s hips, holding them lightly before bucking up against John the moment the bunnyboy rolls down. The result is John’s puff-ball tail twitching erratically while the rest of his body seizes and he all but screams. A mess of black hair collides with his shoulder, John’s hands grab at any part of Bro he can reach, and Bro slowly slides against John to milk him through his release.

With a final full-body spasm, John slumps into Bro’s arms. There’s a large dark blotch on his crotch, one that Bro eyes. He really wants to yank the boy’s shorts off and lick him clean. Wants to let the little cock sit on his tongue. John’s nose bumps his jaw, nervousness filling big blue eyes. His lips move before he really registers what he’s doing, pressing softly against the little button of cartilage before lowering farther to linger on John’s. The response is slow but eager, John practically melting into the kiss.

Bro separates first, “Yer a mess.” Nod. “Here, lemme…” He trails off, hands fumbling with the catch of John’s shorts. It takes him a few moments, too pumped on arousal and want to hold his hands steady, but he gets it undone and shoves the wet material down until they hook on John’s knees. His undies are discarded as well, and John wiggles his legs until both garments flop to the ground with a squelch. With that, his perky round bottom is pressed directly into Bro’s erection. He squirms and sighs contently when he adjusts himself so that it’s pressing against his perineum.

Something that doesn’t feel like come soaks the front of his pants. It’s warm and thin, easily coating the bulge until Bro can feel it directly on his cock. A thoughtless groan tumbles from his throat before he can stop it, and with less care than he’d admit to, he pushes John to one side and nearly rips his pants shoving them off. John settles back on his lap when he’s done, this time facing him.

“Bro, are you going to fuck me?” If he had water in his mouth, there’s no doubt it would have came out his nose. Even he can’t mask the widening of his eyes and his jaw drops.

Swallowing the sand in his mouth, he croaks out, “If you want me to. Do you want my dick, baby bunny?” The tail resting tauntingly against the base of his dick twitches at that, and he fights down a groan. John bounces up to mesh their mouths together, whimpering around Bro’s tongue when it laps at him. Take that as a yes. Careful maneuvering gets the two of them stretched out on the couch, John laid out under Bro.

Starting at the bridge of John’s nose, Bro makes his way down, covering as much of John’s skin in kisses as he can. Taut pink nipples greet him halfway, and he stops to swirl his tongue around each before continuing. The short movement makes John whine, arching up and digging his fingers in Bro’s hair. As he ventures lower still, John’s flushed cock bobs against his jaw, already hard and weeping. Shit the kid’s got stamina. There are thick pearls of white stuck to him where they didn’t wipe off with his bottoms. Bro takes his time licking every inch clean before laving his tongue over the slit at the top. Salty, slightly bitter, but so very John. There’s a distinct smell of arousal that he didn’t notice before, and it’s definitely coming from the slick that coats John’s inner thighs.

That’s new. He swipes a finger through it, tracing designs into the clear fluid. Intrigued, he brings it up and sucks it. Tastes sweet. Shrugging, Bro dips down to clean that up as well. It leads him to the pucker hidden away between the plush swells of John’s ass. Another rush of the slick floods out the moment Bro’s tongue touches him, and he swallows it down far more excitedly than he should. John wiggles on his tongue, voice escalating as Bro slides more in. When it doesn’t get him quite far enough, Bro pulls back and reattaches his mouth to the base of John’s cock.

His fingers take over, one pressing in as quickly as John will let it. But the boy is soso pliant, his tight entrance opens around Bro and lets him in with one push. The sight of him stretched around one finger is amazing enough, all vibrant pinks and fluttering happiness, that Bro wastes no time in aligning a second digit and letting John have that as well. Orange eyes train to the scene until he moves his mouth up to plant tender kiss to the small pouch of chub John has developed since living with them.

They never involved him in their fights. John was short compared to Dave, and Dave was by no means tall. John insisted, when they asked, that he really wasn’t that young. Further investigation proved that his type did, of course, stay fairly tiny. But despite his age probably not being a lie, they still couldn’t bring themselves to draw a blade on him. Junk food manifested as a tiny tummy pocket and supple thighs, and Bro was more than happy to keep John this way.

Three fingers are there before long, and John whimpers at the burn but rolls back into it anyway. His hole drips around Bro’s fingers, wave after delicious wave of slick pouring down Bro’s hand and staining the couch. More curious than anything, he curls his fingers, letting them brush long strokes over John’s inner walls. The effect is immediate, John arches up and claws at his shoulders, throat scratching as he tries to make noise with no air in his lungs. Well, never seen a virgin do that before. So he does it again. John lets out a sharp cry and finishes across his stomach, cock pulsing under his lips where he’s re-affixed them.

He pops a fourth finger in once John’s gone limp, letting it split the boy open farther. John mewls and tugs at his hair, hushed whines taking over when his poor soft dick twitches. Against the cushions, Bro watches in fascination as John’s tail shivers. Finally removing all four fingers, Bro pushes himself back up to kiss John’s pliant mouth. He runs the hand that hadn’t been buried in John’s ass down one lop ear. Tenderly he brings it up and kisses it. When John giggles tiredly, he nips at it.

“Hey Bro what do you think Dave would do if he walked in right now?”

 _Bend you over and fuck you senseless now that I’ve done the dirty work._ “Scream like a li’l bitch.”

“Haha you’re totally right he’s such a loser!” God John was a brat. But with an ass like that he was forgiven. Once John settles back down, Bro rolls him over onto his stomach, rubbing the small of the boy’s back soothingly. John squirms and presses up into him, sighing contently. In doing so, he presents his ass to Bro. Clear liquid drips down John’s thighs, and more appears every second. No need for lube apparently. Rather Bro slips his cock between the round swells, rutting against him until his cock is well and prepped with John’s natural slick.

John rubs back on him, begging under his breath until Bro nudges the head of his cock against his entrance. Bro bends down, planting light kisses along John’s neck. When John whines impatiently and tries to fuck himself backwards, Bro sinks into him. Just until he’s past the first rung and the flare of his corona is tucked inside John’s heat, then he stops and waits for John to ask for more. The tightness around him makes it hard to focus on anything but the thoughts of pounding the boy going through his head. Warmth spreads from their connection out through his body, nestling in his heart.

With a careful hand he rakes his fingers through John’s hair and turns the boy’s face to pepper little pecks across his jawline. John smiles, tilting further to meet his lips. It’s more teeth and tongue than anything, and by the time Bro pulls back there’s too much drool running down his chin and John’s panting so hard it’s not a kiss. A few more inches, then John clamps back down around him and tears drip down his cheeks. Bro kisses them away as best he can, catching the others with his thumb. 

They take it slow, and after what feels like forever, Bro’s seated to the hilt and John’s stretched around him like eternity. Under Bro’s body and around his cock, if feels like he could break with the smallest wrong move. Bro gently encourages John to loosen up, coaxing him with teasing touches on his cock and sweet murmurs and hot fingers in his hair. What feels like an infinity later, John’s not so constricted and Bro can pull out. He drags his cock against the rim, letting it glide out with slow, slow movements. Just before the head slips out, Bro rams back in, the force of it knocking John forward. The brunette scrabbles across the futon cover, trying to find purchase as Bro continues without relent.

Without letting up his brutal pace, Bro lifts John up and sits back. The little boy grabs at the top of the couch, the other hand digging into Bro’s thigh for support while he bounces on Bro’s lap. The entire length of Bro’s cock disappears into John, his small body taking it with more ease than Bro thought possible. Selfishly he wants to see John’s face while the boy does the work. That in mind, he hoists John up until his dick slides out.

“Nono Bro what are- I was-” the rest of his sentence his drowned in a high pitched cry when Bro spins him around and drops him back down. John takes him all the way as his knees buckle against Bro’s hips, and thin pale arms loop around his neck. Bro guides John’s movements, caressing his sides as John sets up the beat. Glancing down, Bro enjoys the fine view of John taking his length, of John stretched wide around his girth. Something catches his eyes, behind the rhythmic bob of John’s short prick. The small pouch of chub ripples every time Bro hits home, and not because John’s moving.

Bro groans, and John shoots up to latch him mouth to the underside of Bro’s chin. He can feel every vibration of Bro’s vocal chords under his lips. His hands slip along Bro’s arms, damp with sweat and strained tight. He’s so soft compared to Bro. So frail and young. His heat drips down onto the junction of their bodies, forming a hot pool before moving onto the couch. Bro reaches one hand up to brush sweat-damp locks off of John’s forehead, and the bun squeaks, nuzzling his hand automatically as his hips keep moving.

Bro’s so _big_ inside. He touches every spot all at once, the stimulation almost overpowering. But in the back of John’s hazy mind, he thinks of all the ways they could have been doing this before. If he told Bro this was his first heat, obviously, would Bro regret it? He hopes not. Bro bumps against something that knocks the air right out of his lungs. That spot he’d hit earlier. Anxious to find it again, John curls his fingers into Bro’s hair and uses it to adjust the angle when he bounces down the next time. There’s help when Bro realizes what he’s doing and shifts his own hips while holding John still.

Again; John moans. And again; John’s body stills as he tries pitifully to keep moving but there’s too many electrical surges pulsing through his body, his visions too white, his arms too heavy like lead. Bro takes the hint though and fucks up into John while he spills a pathetic amount between them. The nearly dry release doesn’t go unappreciated though, as his walls clench down around Bro, locking him inside. Bro doesn’t stop though, and keeps his hips moving despite it.

John collapses into his chest, mewling contently while Bro rolls his hips up lazily. Bro’s hands find John’s plump bottom, kneading it around his erection while it slips in and out. John’s heat dies down, and the temperature of his body decreases until he’s pleasantly warm. He wriggles around on Bro, urging him to speed back up, and for once Bro listens.

The sound of skin on skin fills the room as Bro pushes John back onto the couch, laying him down and hovering over him. From this angle, he could see the slight shape of his dick and the flushed patches of John’s skin, as well as the myriad of marks he’d left. Fluffy dark ears frame John’s face, bringing out the red in his cheeks and lips and making those crystal eyes stand out all the more. The need in his body is squashed by the overwhelming affection he has. But he’s so close and as narrow eyes focus on John’s entrance swallowing him with sloppy motions, he’s coasting through his release.

It comes sudden but lingers as his hips keep rocking while he pumps into John. Below him, John gasps and whines and whimpers, making all these needy noises as heat cascades over him from the inside. Bro’s hot and it never seems to stop, even when John’s legs begin to tremble and he begs and begs Bro. For what, he’s not sure. The words coming from his mouth never reach his own ears, but they do reach Bro’s. His round tummy ripples as Bro gradually stops until he’s seated as far inside as he can be and locking the sticky mess inside, making him just the slightest bit more plump.

Bro props himself on his elbows, kissing the small bunny’s nose and cheeks and lips over and over again until John bats him away with a smile. Gold fingers catch John’s own cream ones, wrapping them up in a tender grip. They lay there blissfully, John breathing evenly and Bro’s lips touching any bit of skin he can reach. When he finally decides to sit back up, John can’t help but moan as Bro’s softened length slides halfheartedly. A quick survey shows John just a bit rounder than he was before. Curiosity takes over, and Bro places one hand on the slight lump of tummy and presses down. John’s voice breaks as he squeaks, flailing as Bro continues. Inside, he can feel the shift of his come around his cock, and with a grimace he pulls out the rest of the way.

The bit of weight still on John’s stomach forces a few globs of white to follow his dick out, smearing out across John’s thighs when he flexes his legs to regain feeling. It mingles with the clear slick still trying miserably to dry on John’s skin. A scowl appears on Bro’s face as he takes in the sight. He jerks back and down until he’s eyelevel with the sensitive perineum that’s dyed white as well. His tongue finds the mixture of his and John’s bodies palatable, apparently John making it sweet enough to overcome the bitterness. He licks the bunny clean, even stopping to scoop some off the dark tuft of fur pressed into the damp couch. It twitches into his nose, and Bro almost sneezes into John’s skin. This in turn get’s a cute snicker from John, quickly muffled when Bro leans back to glare at him.

The last bit of the mess, still clinging to John’s blushing entrance, is scraped onto Bro’s tongue. It sits there, heady on his tastebuds, until he can make his way back up John’s short frame and pry his pretty lips open. Muffled exclamations of disgust are pushed down when Bro sneaks his way into John’s mouth, letting the thick white mess coat John’s tongue as well. Eventually the taste is swallowed, split by both of them, and John is kissing him back all too enthusiastically.

Before John can say a word about getting fucked again, Bro slaps a hand over his mouth and flashes out of the room to fetch a towel. And maybe some clothes. John’s fidgeting with his ears when he reenters, nibbling on one furry end and eyes downcast. What a pitiful look. He drops the damp towel on John’s neck, smirking when John squawks. He gets it though, and uses the washcloth to gingerly begin scrubbing his chest and thighs off. Bro sets about dabbing his own mess, then moves on to attempt cleaning the futon. After John starts nudging him with his toes from the propped up back of it, Bro gives it up as a lost cause and tosses John over his shoulder while he pries to cover off to throw in the wash.

John is dropped back onto couch while Bro shoves the cover in the wash and flips it on. The bunny perks up when Bro comes back again, lifting his arms and making the neediest noises in the back of his throat. A sigh, Bro walks over and, even though they’re both still mostly naked, gathers the brunette up in his arms and wraps a blanket around them. In the background, the television plays a new show about wild cats.

They still had a while until Dave came home, they could afford the break.


End file.
